A Day With Him
by Dhyun628
Summary: Tentang Youngjae yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang asing saat berlibur. Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/Yaoi/Boyxboy


Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Rated M

.

.

Suasana halte sore itu mulai sepi karena hujan mengguyur kota itu, seorang namja manis duduk diam di halte seorang diri tanpa merasa takut sedikit pun Yoo Youngjae nama namja manis itu dia baru 4 hari di kota asing ini 2 hari lagi dia akan pulang, dia sedang frustasi karena baru dipecat dari tempatnya bekerja padahal bukan dia yang melakukan kesalahan tapi orang lain yang merasa iri padanya lalu memfitnahnya

Youngjae nekat menghabiskan uang tabungannya untuk menikmati waktu liburannya di kota Milan Italy, sesekali pergi keluar negeri tidak ada salahnya kan

"Cosa stai facendo qui?" (apa yang kau lakukan disini) tanya seorang namja tampan dengan rambut yang sedikit basah yang datang menghampirinya

Youngjae menoleh tapi tidak menjawab dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, sekarang dia mulai merasa takut

"Mi senti?" (kau mendengarku) tanya namja itu lagi

Youngjae menoleh dan membuang nafas kasar "I'm sorry I don't speak italian" balas Youngjae

"Oh. You are not from here?" tanya namja tan itu lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Youngjae

Youngjae tidak menjawab lalu sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan namja itu

"Do you mind?" ujar namja tan itu sambil mengeluarkan rokok dan menyalakannya

Youngjae menggeleng lalu melihat jam tangannya, pukul 6.28 sudah lumayan lama dia duduk disini menunggu hujan berhenti

"Where are come from?" tanya namja tan itu sambil meniup asap rokok dari mulutnya, dia tidak menyerah mencari perhatian Youngjae

"Korea" jawab Youngjae singkat

"Kau orang korea ternyata" ujarnya sambil tersenyum "Aku Jung Daehyun" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa korea

Youngjae terkejut ketika mengetahui orang itu bicara bahasa korea

"Youngjae" balasnya tanpa menoleh

"Hei seharusnya kau menatap orang yang sedang bicara denganmu" ujar Daehyun

Youngjae membuang nafasnya lalu memutar wajahnya melihat namja yang bernana Daehyun itu dia langsung terpana melihat ketampanannya dari dekat, begitu pula dengan Daehyun. Mereka saling bertatapan lama sebelum Daehyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap kedepan lagi

"Hujannya sudah berhenti" ujarnya sambil menunjung dengan dagu lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya

Youngjae mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan tapi dia tetap diam

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau pulang atau kau tersesat?" tanya Daehyun

"Aku belum ingin pulang" jawabnya

"Ini sudah malam dan kau belum mengenal tempat ini dengan baik, bahaya jika kau tetap berada disini" terang Daehyun lalu mengabiskan rokoknya

"Ayo ku antar kau pulang" tawar Daehyun

"Hotel yang ku sewa jauh dari tempat ini, dan dari tadi aku tidak melihat ada taksi yang lewat"

"Aku membawa mobil" ucap Daehyun lalu menunjuk mobil audi hitamnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan

"Kau bawa mobil lalu kenapa tidak pulang malah duduk disini?" heran Youngjae

"Aku sedang membeli rokok di toko itu lalu aku melihatmu duduk sendirian disini jadi ku putuskan untuk menyapamu dulu" jelasnya

"ayo" ajaknya lagi dia berjalan lalu diikuti Youngjae, entah kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengikuti namja yang baru dikenalnya itu

Daehyun bertanya nama hotel yang diinapnya lalu mengantarkan namja manis itu. Mereka berbicara sepanjang perjalanan dan terhenti sampai di depan lobi hotel

"Aku mau mampir?" tanya Youngjae basa basi

"Tidak lain kali saja. Apa jadwalmu besok?" tanya Daehyun

"Tidak tau, aku ingin berjalan-jalan tapi masih tidak tau tempat mana yang bagus untuk kudatangi" jelas Youngjae lalu mengerutkan bibirnya, membuat namja tan itu gemas

"Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling Milan besok. Itu jika kau mau" ujar Daehyun

"Tentu aku mau" jawab spontan Youngjae membuat Daehyun tertawa dengan tingkah lucunya

"Berikan ponselmu" pinta Daehyun lalu dituruti Youngjae, dia memasukan nomornya lalu mendialnya setelah masuk dia mengembalikan ponsel namja manis itu "Besok jam 9 tepat aku akan menjemputmu"

"Gomawo. Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Youngjae sebelum turun

.

Besoknya Daehyun menjemput Youngjae tepat jam 9, beruntungnya Youngjae sudah siap, biasanya namja manis itu masih akan bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya tapi semalam dia tidak bisa tidur entah karena akan pergi berjalan-jalan atau karena namja tampan yang mengajaknya itu

Saat Youngjae turun ke lobi Daehyun langsung menyambutnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang namja manis itu, awalnya Youngjae kaget tapi dia membiarkannya. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka tepatnya pada Daehyun membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya

"Kenapa mereka menatapmu seperti itu?" tanyanya

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku tampan" jawab Daehyun asal membuat Youngjae mencibirnya

.

.

Daehyun mengajak Youngjae mengelilingi berbagai tempat wisata di Milan sampai sore hari, setelah puas melihat-lihat dan mengambil beberapa foto mereka berdua pergi ke restoran untuk mengisi perut

"Jadi berapa lama lagi kau disini?" tanya Daehyun

"Hanya sampai besok siang" jawab namja manis itu

"Apa setelah ini kau mau berbelanja?" tanya Daehyun

"Ya mungkin membeli beberapa survenir untuk oleh-oleh" jawab Youngjae

Daehyun mengangguk lalu kembali meminum sodanya

"Daehyun"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tinggal disini? Kau terlihat seperti sudah menghafal tempat-tempat disini?" tanya Youngjae penasaran, dari tadi dia memang ingin bertanya pasalnya namja di depannya ini dengan lancar berbicara dengan bahasa itali dengan beberapa orang yang mereka temui lalu mengajaknya berkeliling tanpa kehilangan arah. Terlihat jelas kalau dia memang sudah berpengalaman di kota ini

"Tidak, aku disini untuk bekerja" jawab Daehyun melihat tatapan penuh tanya Youngjae, Daehyun mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan dan meminta bil

"Apa kau seorang guide?"

Daehyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng "Apa aku terlihat seperti guide?"

"Ah ya tidak mungkin guide memiliki wajah sepertimu" ujarnya pelan tapi masih di dengar Daehyun

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanya Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Kau.. err tampan" jawab Youngjae dengan wajah memerah

Daehyun tersenyum miring lalu memajukan badannya bersandar di meja "Jadi menurutmu aku tampan hmm?

Youngjae mengangguk dengan wajah memerah karena Daehyun sedang menggodanya

"Berapa umurmu Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun

"Aku? 24 tahun. Kenapa?"

"Baguslah kau sudah berumur di atas 20 tahun, setidaknya aku tidak terlihat seperti seorang pedofil yang sedang menggoda dibawah umur" ujarnya lalu berdiri setelah meninggalkan beberapa euro di meja

"Aku tidak kekanakan seperti itu" ujarnya mengikuti Daehyun masuk kedalam mobil

"Memang tidak, tapi wajahmu yang sangat lucu itu membuatku sedikit ragu" ujarnya membuat Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya

Daehyun membawa Youngjae ke pusat perbelanjaan, mereka turun di tempat parkiran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat berbelanja. Daehyun bilang lebih baik jika berjalan kaki dengan begitu dia bisa melihat-lihat apa yang akan dibeli. Youngjae membeli beberapa gantungan kunci, t-shirt, coklat dan lainnya

"Kau tidak mau membeli ini?" tawar Daehyun sambil memegang sebuah botol wine "Ini wine oleh-oleh khan Tuscany" lanjutnya

"Tidak perlu ini semua sudah cukup" tokal Youngjae halus

"Voglio questo per favore avvolgilo ordinatamente" (aku ingin ini tolong bungkus dengan rapi) ujar Daehyun lalu memberikan wine itu pada penjaga toko

Setelah puas berbelanja mereka pulang, sampai di depan lobi hotel Daehyun ikut mengantar Youngjae yang sesusahan membawa belanjaanya sampai ke kamarnya

Daehyun menyerahkan bungkusan wine yang dibelinya pada Youngjae, membuat namja manis itu menatapnya bertanya-tanya

"Ini untukmu. Anggap saja oleh-oleh dariku" Daehyun berucap setelah melihat tatapan bertanya namja manis itu

"Seharusnya aku yang memberikanmu karena kau sudah mengajakku berjalan-jalan, tapi terima kasih" ujarnya setelah menerima wine itu

"Sama-sama" ujar Daehyun

"Kalau begitu ayo kita minum ini" tawar Youngjae lalu membuka bukusan wine

"Kau yakin akan langsung meminumnya? Tidak ingin membawa pulang?" tanya Daehyun

"Iya, lagi pula jika aku bawa pulang winenya akan habis oleh teman sekamarku yang suka mengoleksi berbagai jenis wine" ujarnya sambil berusaha membuka wine

Melihat Youngjae kesusahan membukanya dia menawarkan diri untuk membuka wine tersebut, Youngjae lalu mengambil beberapa cemilan yang disimpannya dan 2 gelas panjang yang biasa digunakan untuk meminum wine dan meletakkannya di meja tempat mereka duduk

Daehyun menuangkan wine di gelas lalu memberikanya pada Youngjae, namja manis itu menerima dan meneguknya

"Ahh.. ternyata rasanya lebih enak dari yang biasa ku minum" ujar Youngjae setelah meneguk winenya, dia terus meminumnya sampai wine itu habis dari gelasnya

Daehyun yang memperhatikan Youngjae minum seperti itu mencoba memperingati "Kau bisa mabuk jika minum seperti itu Youngjae"

"Aku memang ingin mabuk, setidaknya ini bisa meringankan pikiranku" ujarnya kembali minum

Daehyun terkejut mendengar itu lalu menatap intens Youngjae "Kau tidak sendirian disini dan aku ingatkan kita baru kemarin saling mengenal kau belum mengenal siapa aku sebenarnya" ujar Daehyun mengingatkan dia melihat mata Youngjae yang mulai sayu, bisa dia lihat kalau namja manis di sampingnya itu tidak kuat minum banyak

"Apa kau seorang buronan atau mafia?" tanya Youngjae sambil menatap Daehyun dengan mata sayunya, dia melihat Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bukan. Tapi bagaimana jika kau mabuk dan aku berbuat sesuatu padamu? Apa kau tidak takut?" tanya Daehyun

"Jika aku takut mungkin aku tidak akan mengabiskan waktu denganmu hari ini? Lagi pula sesuatu apa yang kau maksud?" Youngjae bertanya lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping, dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi

Daehyun mengubah posisi duduknya seperti Youngjae lalu meletakan sikunya pada sandara kursi, dia sedikit memajukan wajah mendekati wajah namja manis itu

"Ku pikir kau tidak sepolos itu untuk menangkap kata-kataku" ucapnya dengan nada rendah lalu mengelus pipi Youngjae

"Bercinta maksudmu?" tanya Youngjae lalu menutup matanya merasakan tangan Daehyun yang mengelus pipinya

"Ya Youngjae" ucap Daehyun dengan suara memberat

Youngjae membuka matanya dan menatap tepat pada mata Daehyun "Aku tidak punya pengalaman soal itu. Mungkin kau bisa mengajariku" tawarnya. Youngjae merasa dirinya sudah gila, dia baru saja merelakan dirinya untuk orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak akan berhenti di tengah Jae" hanya anggukan yang diterima Daehyun

Daehyun mengambil gelas yang masih dipegang Youngjae dan menaruhnya di meja, kemudian kembali memandang Youngjae lalu menarik lembut tengkuk namja manis itu mengecup bibirnya. Youngjae hanya diam menutup matanya meresapi bibir tebal Daehyun yang mengecupnnya, dia membalas kecupan itu lalu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan

Youngjae membuka bibirnya saat merasakan lidah Daehyun yang mulai mencari celah untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, lidahnya melilit lidah Youngjae membuatnya semakin merasa panas. Daehyun mendorong pelan tubuh namja manis itu berbaring di sofa yang mereka duduki tangannya mulai membuka kemeja yang dipakai Youngjae, namja tan menyusupkan kakinya diantara kedua kaki Youngjae membuatnya terbuka

Ciuman Daehyun turun ke dagu dia mengecup dan menjilatnya pelan membuat namja yang dibawahnya semakin bergerak gelissh, bibirnya turun ke leher Youngjae lalu menghisapnya kuat meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan tangannya perlahan mengelus lembut tonjolan didada namja manis itu dia memilinnya dan mencubit membuat Youngjae mendesah

"Euunghhh" desahnya lalu membusungkan dada saat bibir Daehyun lalu menekan nipple yang satunya lagi dengan ujung lidahnya "Enghh Daehyunhhh" Youngjae mendesah dan menekan tengkuk namja tan itu agar mengulum nipple tangan Daehyun turun mengelus perutnya

Daehyun melepas bibirnya dari nipple Youngjae lalu kembali mencium bibir namja manis itu "Euummhh" Youngjae kembali mendesah tertahan saat Daehyun menggesekan milik mereka berdua yang masih memakai celana, namja tan itu menekan dirinya ke bawah semakin membuat Youngjae makin bergairah

"Daehyunnhh eumhhh" desahnya diatara ciuman dia merasa miliknya mulai berkedut

Daehyun menyadari itu menghentikan ciumannya dia membuka celana berserta dalaman Youngjae lalu meremas dan memijitnya perlahan, namja tan itu melihat Youngjae menutup matanya dan meremas pinggiran sofa Daehyun menjilati jari-jarinya sendiri lalu memasukan satu jarinya kedalam hole Youngjae

"Akkkhhh" rintihnya saat 1 jari Daehyun memasukinya lalu mengeluar masukkannya dengan tempo sedang, lalu menambahkan 1 jarinya lagi tangan lainnya masih mengocok miliknya yang semakin menegang

"Ahhh hahhh Daehhh llebiihh ceppatthh enghh" tangan Youngjae semakin meremas pinggiran sofa, dia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya

Daehyun tersenyum puas melihat namja manis dibawahnya ini semakin kacau karena ulahnya "Yang mana yang harus ku percepat sayang?" tanya Daehyun semakin menggodanya

"Ahh shhh"

"Memohonlah jika kau ingin" pinta Daehyun

"Kumohhonhhh engghh lakukaann lebiihhh ahhhhh" Daehyun semakin mempercepat kedua gerakan tangannya, dia merasakan kedutan pada milik dan juga hole Youngjae manja manis itu akan segera sampai

"AAHHHHHH" desah panjang Youngjae saat klimaks cairannya tumpah perutnya dan tangan Daehyun, namja tan itu menjilati tangannya sampai bersih tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali

Daehyun mengangkat Youngjae ke tempat tidur lalu melepaskan kemeja dan celana jeans miliknya, namja manis itu merona malu melihat pemandangan didepannya dia menutup matanya

"Buka matamu sayang. Tatap aku" kata Daehyun lalu mengelus pipi Youngjae membuat namja manis itu membuka matanya

"Aku akan membuatmu selalu mengingat pengalaman pertamamu ini" ucapnya lalu memasuki hole Youngjae dengan sekali tusuk

"Akkhhhh Daehyunhhh" ringisnya sambil meremas lengan Daehyun

"Maaf akan sakit jika ku lakukan perlahan" ucapnya lembut

"Cium aku" pinta Youngjae lalu menarik Daehyun, dia mengulum bibir namja manis itu lembut

Daehyun mengerakan miliknya keluar masuk perlahan tidak ingin membuat namja manis dibawahnya kesakitan

"Eumhhh eunghhh" desah tertahan Youngjae

Daehyun melepas ciumannya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Youngjae, dia menciumi tulang selangkangan Youngjae menjilatnya, menggigit lalu mengisapnya sampai meninggalkan tanda

"Daehh hahhh ahhh lebihh ceppatthhh"

Daehyun menurut dan menggerakannya lebih cepat, dia menautkan kedua tangan mereka disamping kepala Youngjae lalu menempelkan tubuh penuh keringat mereka bibirnya kembali mencium bibir menggoda itu. Dia seperti kecanduan dengan bibir manis Youngjae

"Eungg emhh" Daehyun terus bergerak keluar masuk dengan semakin cepat, membuat tubuh Youngjae ikut terhentak. Daehyun melepas ciumannya saat hole berkedut Youngjae menghimpitnya kuat

"Ahhh Daehh akhuh akkann sampaihhh" ujar Youngjae terputus-putus akibat hentakan Daehyun, dia meraih milik Youngjae dan mengocoknya selaras dengan hentakan yang dibuat

"Ohh ughh Daehyun Aahhhhhh" Youngjae kembali klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, dia terengah-engah lalu mengatus nafasnya

Youngjae memekik terkejut dengan tiba-tiba Daehyun membalikan badannya menunggik di ranjang tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka "Aku belum selesai" ucapnya lalu kembali bergerak acak mencari spot Youngjae tanpa menunggu namja manis itu siap

"Ahh ahhh Daehyunhhh" desahan Youngjae kembali terdengar di kamar hotel tersebut

"Shhh ahhhhhh " pekiknya saat Daehyun menemukan spotnya dia mengetatkan holenya ketika namja tan itu terus menumbuk spot tersebut

"Aghhh kau menjepitkuh shhh terlalu kuath sayanghh" Daehyun ikut mendesah. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat miliknya sudah berkedut di dalam Youngjae, suara ranjang ikut berdecit menabah panas kegiatan mereka

" akanh keluarr lagihh enghhhh" Youngjae meremas spreinya kuat hingga kukunya memutih

"Sebentar lagih sayanghh shh ahhhh" gerakan Daehyun makin menggila, dia menjatuhkan dadanya menempel di punggung penuh keringat Youngjae tangannya ikut meremas sprei hingga kusut

"Ahhhh Daehyunhhh" Youngjae kembali klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya

"Argggghhhh" desah Daehyun yang juga ikut klimaks

Mereka berdua ambruk diranjang dengan cepat Daehyun langsung mengulingkan badannya berbaring disamping Youngjae

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Daehyun melirik Youngjae yang masih mengatur nafas

"Yah. Itu nikmat sekali" jawabnya tersenyum lalu membalikan badannya menghadap keatas

"Apa kau masih ingin ronde selanjutnya? Aku tidak keberatan" tanya Daehyun sambil menopang kepalanya ke samping melihat Youngjae

" kau tidak lelah?" tanya Youngjae manatap Daehyun horor

"Tidak ada kata lelah untuku sayang" ucapnya kembali menindih Youngjae

Mereka kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka sampai namja manis itu tertidur karena lelah

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mengusap kening Youngjae dan manciumnya "Kau membuatku gila Youngjae"

.

.

Daehyun terbangun dan melihat ke samping kosong, Youngjae sudah tidak ada. Namja tan itu langsung duduk di tempat tidur lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya

 _Drrt..drrtt..drrtt.._

Dia melirik ponselnya di nakas ada sebuah pesan masuk, Daehyun mengambil ponselnya pesan dari Youngjae dia membaca isi pesan tersebut

 _Terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan dan terima kasih juga untuk semalan. Aku tidak akan melupakan pengalaman pertamaku. Selamat tinggal Yoo Youngjae_

"Selamat tinggal hehh?" gumamnya setelah membaca pesan Youngjae, dia mencoba menghubungi namja manis itu tapi nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi

"Shit" umpatnya lalu kembali menelpon seseorang

"Cari namja bernama Yoo Youngjae. Aku ingin datanya setelah aku kembali" ucapnya lalu menutup telponnya

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Youngjae, kau harus menjadi milikku. Jika tidak jangan panggil aku Jung Daehyun" gumamnya lalu tersenyum miring

.

.

.

END


End file.
